Romance After Midnight
by sportingchick101
Summary: Just a short fluff i found in my computer that i wrote a while ago that i thought i might upload.


It was past midnight and Lily thought the common room would be empty so she crept down and sank into her favourite armchair

It was past midnight and Lily thought the common room would be empty so she crept down and sank into her favourite armchair. It was her personal time where she was free to let her emotions take hold of her.

Lily's Thoughts: _None of her friends understood how hard it was to juggle head girl duties, studying for one of the hardest after-Hogwarts courses, having no family (her parents had died the previous year and Petunia brought it upon herself to disown her from the family) and watching James having the time of his life with a girl. A girl who was not Lily. What's the problem you may ask? Lily hates James doesn't she? The answer is no. She was truly, madly, deeply in love with James Irresistible Potter. She was about to tell him last Wednesday night but came down to the common room to see him snogging Madison Kane. She wasn't one of those typical ditz him and Sirius usually dated. She was a pretty, intelligent, athletic, fun and confident girl. What was not to like._

Lily couldn't control her emotions anymore. She had stuffed up. Stuffed up big time. She had James wrapped around her finger for years but the power had got to her head. She was cruel to the poor boy and mentally and emotionally breaking him down. She shouldn't have been surprised when he appeared to have moved on but she was. She let out a sob. Oh how she stuffed up. Her tears now ran down her cheek and she had no intentions of stopping them. She had lost her James.

She heard footsteps but didn't feel like the turning around. She closed her eyes wanting to be alone. She could hear the person coming over and they enclosed her hands in their larger, warmer hands. She felt a shiver go down her spine and thought she knew who the mystery person was. There was only one person who could have this effect on her. Her guess was confirmed as she looked up into concerned, loving hazel eyes.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely worried.

"It's nothing. I'm just being silly." _Get a hold of yourself Lily!_ She scolded herself.

He enveloped the fragile figure with his muscular arms and brought her to his chest. "C'mon Lils. You know you can tell me." He said in a soothing voice.

"James" Lily gasped. "Your girlfriend! What if she sees us?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Lils, we broke up this afternoon. Things weren't working. I couldn't pretend she was someone else any longer."

Lily let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and rested her head on his chest.

"Never go again. I want you all to myself." Lily whispered. _OMG did I just say that out loud? Shit you stupid girl. I hope he didn't hear that._

James tightened the hug. _Damn it he did! Just keep breathing Lily, keep breathing._

"Lily, I...I (sigh) I may as well get it out, Lily, you are my… my world. You're my everything. I can't go with out you. No other girl could ever compare to you. And I know I say it all the time but it's true. I really do mean it. Lil, I…I really truly love you. I don't expect you to feel the same way but that's how I feel and I thought you should know" James told her. He was now blushing a blazing red (which was unusual sight as the mighty James Potter never blushed or went all mushy in public.) He also wasn't meeting her eyes. Lily was touched. The way he said it was so touching and what he said was truly romantic in her eyes. "But I do James. I do feel the same way. I…I love you James Irresistible Potter"

That was all James ever needed to hear. For the first in a long while he was truly happy. He had waited so long to hear those three words from Lily to him. He bent down and pressed his lips onto hers. Lily deepened the kiss passionately.

It was there, in the Gryffindor common room, a little past midnight, in front of the fire, James and Lily shared their first kiss. One of many in their fruitful relationship.


End file.
